movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana Stoppable
Hana Stoppable (spin-off film of Kim Possible) It's been fourteen year after Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable defeated the Lorwardian invaders, Ron's ethnically Japanese adopted sister and Kim's sister-in-law Hana Stoppable has grown up as a ninja teenager and her best friend and sidekick Joel Lipsky aka Nogo the retired villains Dr. Drakken and Shego's son, who have just thwarted the plot of Professor Dementor, who had captured Dr. Glopson. As they start their first day of school, they meet a new student named Minerva and bring her on their mission to stop the plot of the evil Lord Monkey Fist who got turned to stone after Hana defeated him when she was a baby and now a living statue. Later, Minerva defeats Catherine Pantherine and Monkey Fist, making her the sensational topic of Middleton High School. When the school honors Minerva and her good deed, Pantherine and Monkey Fist barge in to the ceremony. Hana tries to defeat Pantherine and the army of monkey ninjas, but in doing this, Hana falls to the ground, leaving Minerva vulnerable to capture and is taken away. Meanwhile, Hana is laughed at and gets brought down; after a talk with Kim, Ron and Joel, they decide to get Minerva out of Monkey Fist and Pantherine's lair and give Hana her very own high tech advanced battle suit. At the lair, Hana finds out that Minerva is part of Monkey Fist and Pantherine's plan, which is to steal Hana's mystical monkey powers and transfer it into Monkey Fist to restore his human flesh. Minerva is also revealed to be a gynoid. As Hana shorts the transfer machine, as a side-effect Monkey Fist is turned into a teenage version of himself. With the machine now unstable, Minerva stays behind to turn it off despite Hana's insistence that she leaves with them and save herself. The lair explodes and Minerva is presumably killed. It is later revealed that Minerva has survived the explosion, but her robotic parts are scattered. The team takes her home to be repaired and programmed to be a hero alongside Hana and Joel. * Hana Stoppable: Ron Stoppable's adopted sister and Kim Possible's sister-in-law, the teenage ninja heroine with incredible ability of run up walls and ceilings and super strength. Her birth name is Hana Katahira. * Joel Lipsky/Nogo: Heroic son of the retired villains Dr. Drakken and Shego and Hana's best friend and sidekick who can sprouted vines surrounded by glowing blue electricity pulses from both of his hands. * Roxy: Hana's pet naked mole rat and Rufus' granddaughter given by Ron. * Dr. Wade Load: A computer genius and ace inventor and the team's communication guru and tech expert, equipping Hana and Joel with Gadgets. * Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist: Hana's archenemy who was turned to stone then awoken as a reanimated statue. * Dr. Catherine Panverin/Pantherine: Monkey Fist's female panther-like sidekick. * Monkey ninjas: Monkey Fist's simian minions. * Ron Junior "RJ" and Jen Dawn Stoppable: Hana's niece and nephew, Kim and Ron's son and daughter who are similar to their maternal uncles Jim and Tim, whom their aunt Hana often refers to as the twunts (twin runts). * Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable: Hana's adopted brother and sister-in-law, Jen and RJ's parents. * Dean and Dana Stoppable: Hana's adopted parents, Kim's parents-in-law, Ron's parents and Jen and RJ's paternal grandparents. * Lisa Alison Lipsky: Joel's younger sister and Drakken and Shego's daughter, who has the ability to phase through matter. * Drew Lipsky/Dr. Drakken and Sheila Gordon/Shego: Joel and Lisa's retired villainous parents who made truce with their archenemies Kim and Ron to defeat the Lorwardian army. * Team Go: Shego's brothers and Joel and Lisa's maternal uncles Herman Gordon/Hego, Mel Gordon/Mego, Warren and Wyatt Gordon/Wego. Category:Animated Disney Movie Ideas Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films